The invention relates to a flexible security loop and method for attaching the same to a flexible structure like the hull of a kayak.
White water boating using kayaks has become increasingly popular. White water kayaks are typically constructed from a flexible plastic skin to yield upon impact with the water and various obstacles encountered in white water conditions. The hull is formed from flexible plastic material, such as high density polyethylene plastic, and a supporting framework is necessary to maintain the configuration and structural integrity of the boat under forces of impact with the water and obstacles such as rocks encountered. Frame elements have been constructed from solid foam blocks to absorb part of the impact such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,060; and from hollow frame elements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,272.
One of the problems encountered with flexible skin kayaks is in making attachment to the hull. In particular, making attachment of hardware items to the hull is difficult due to the flexible skin construction. In some situations, it is necessary to lift or pull the kayak under considerable force, and without an adequate attachment to the hull, this becomes extremely difficult. For example, it is not unusual in white water kayaking, the kayak often becomes lodged between rocks, either under or above water. The kayak typically fills with water and it is very difficult to remove the kayak as it is wedged in the rocks due to the force of rushing water. Ropes made into the form of loops have been threaded through openings in the kayak hull, however, these are not able to withstand the forces necessary to pull a wedged kayak from the rocks.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a device and method for attachment to a flexible hull of a kayak by which a considerable force may be imparted to the kayak through the attachment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device and method for attachment to the flexible hull of a kayak of a loop which can accommodate large pulling forces yet is flexible to minimize personal injury and damage to the kayak in the event of impact.